


When the Seasons Change

by ghost_maiden_of_delphi



Series: Love in the Land of Death [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, Dogs, F/M, Gods, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Mythology References, Pagan Gods, good dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_maiden_of_delphi/pseuds/ghost_maiden_of_delphi
Summary: It's modern day, and Hades, King of the Underworld, has retreated to Manhattan for a simple and relaxing cup of coffee until he's interrupted by a beautiful stranger who utters the most fateful words he'll ever hear:"CAN I PET YOUR DOG?!"That's right, malakes! A Hades and Persephone AU fic!





	1. Can I Pet Your Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post I once saw with this premise, and I liked the idea of reinterpreting the myth in modern day. Though, ideally as a less problematic story that gave Persephone more agency and presented Hades as he was interpreted classically. Anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> Edit: This got 1000 hits?! And 100 kudos?!? Jeez, I'm so glad so many people enjoyed it! May be time to work on a sequel...

Hades, lord of the underworld, watcher of the gates of death, master and surveyor of the Fields of Asphodel and the City of Elysium, king of all that lies under the Earth, and warden of the unholy pit of Tartarus, was enjoying his cappuccino.

It wasn’t something he got to do very often, enjoy a nice drink on a clear autumn day, so he was determined to make the most of it. In his human form, that of a tall, narrow man with pale skin and a mop of curly dark hair, he had thrown on a black suit under a charcoal gray pea-coat, strung Cerberus on his leash (in his incognito form, that of a single-headed black mastiff) and departed for his favorite cafe, La Colombe on Lafeyette Street in NoHo, Manhattan.

He enjoyed his job overseeing the underworld and the souls that passed beyond the mortal coil, but, on occasion, he craved sunlight and expedition.

Typically this required him to interact with his family up on Olympus, which seemed to become more of a chore every century. There were those he enjoyed: Athena and Hera were good company, equally engaging and witty. Dionysus was fun in short bursts. He always enjoyed Hecate, though he saw her at home often enough. And Hephaestus was, beyond his stony disposition, a kind, good-natured young man.

Then there were the rest.

Zeus was a bore. There, he said it. Always bragging about his latest sexual conquest or arguing with Poseidon, who was only less boorish than the thunder god by the slimmest of margins. Ares was intolerable, and the way he and Aphrodite carried on in public made his stomach roil. Demeter seemed nice enough, at first, but she was always looking down his nose at him. He didn’t like feeling judged.

No, this was better, hiding among the mortals and keeping to himself.

He ordered a cappuccino and chocolate croissant and took up his usual table by the window, alternating between reading the book he’d purchased that morning and watching the humans outside carry about their morning commute.

He enjoyed humans. They were harried and simple, of course, but he found them delightfully earnest. Unlike the gods, whose eternities made them sluggish and lazy, humans were always engaged and sensible with their time in simply knowing that it was finite. They had no idea what awaited them beyond the pale of death, and, rather than feeling defeated by that absolute, most of them managed to turn it into motivation.

Of course he knew what came after, but he’d hardly ever tell them about it. It would ruin their short time on Earth.

He returned to his book, engaged in it’s plot for a little while, when the sound of something impacting the glass by his seat caused him to look up with a start. Next to him, with her face and hands pressed against the window, was a tall, willowy woman with auburn hair and dark brown skin. She wore an A-line dress the color of sunflowers and tight, wool leggings under a fur-lined, blue parka.

She said something, Hades could see her lips moving, but he couldn’t hear her through the glass.

He shrugged, pointed to his ear and shook his head.

She appeared to say it at a volume that badly startled a passing bike messenger, causing him to crash into a mailbox.

She winced and looked back at Hades, who shrugged and motioned for her to come inside.

She did, sheepishly cracking the door before she spoke, meekly, “Can I pet your dog?”

Hades looked at her. “What?”

“Your dog,” she repeated, “Can I pet him?”

“Can you…” Cerberus was looking at her too, his sharp ears perked up, “I…I suppose so, sure.”

She beamed at him and bounded over, sitting in the opposite seat at his little two top.

Hades had not said she could join him, but, then, he was no longer entirely sure what was happening.

The woman put out a hand for Cerberus to sniff. The big dog gave her three quick snuffs and lowered his muzzle, inviting her in. She did, with gusto, scratching his ears and ruffling his neck. Cerberus adored the attention, as any dog would if their ears were normally twenty feet above scratching range.

“What’s his name?” She asked.

“Cer-” he stopped himself, “Spot.”

“Sir Spot? Like a knight?”

“Yes,” he smiled, “He’s quite the honorable gentleman.”

“I can tell,” she laughed, scratching under the dog’s chin, making his tongue loll out. “He’s very respectful, aren’t you? The goodest most respectable boy in the realm. I haven’t seen you here before, are you new in town?”

“Ah, no. I’m just here on…business. I always come here when I’m in New York.”

“Really? Me too! Best coffee in Manhattan. My mom and I have a place by the Park. We’re there most of the time.”

“You have others?”

“Sure,” she shrugged, “All over, mostly the Midwest, Central Asia, Africa, etcetera. Big farming areas, you know? But I like New York the most. There are so many people and things here, it just feels so alive, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” he agreed, “It can be overwhelming, but it is very enjoyable, in doses. You mother’s in agriculture, then?”

“Oh, yeah. Family business. How about you?”

He considered it a moment. “Transportation, mostly. I specialize in people’s last big trips.”

“Like retirement cruises?”

“More or less.”

“That’s pretty cool. You can call me Penny, by the way.” She removes a hand from Cerberus and extended it to Hades.

“Ha…rry. Harry.” He shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Harry.” She grinned.

They talked all through the morning, discussing the city and the weather, Cerberus, the fabulous cafe they both enjoyed, and every other topic that came to mind.

Hades liked New York because, despite how filled with life it was, people mostly kept to themselves. Even in his mortal form as a six and a half foot tall man with a massive hound, no one so much as looked at him twice. Honestly, even in his pure, divine form, he could probably go from Times Square to Battery Park before anyone even gave him the time of day. And their skin burned off.

Penny was one of the few people who’d ever directly approached him, and the first to whom he’d found himself returning the gesture. He enjoyed her company, and was surprised by how much they had in common.

“Really?” She exclaimed. “That’s fantastic! I’ll admit, I have trouble picturing you in a garden.”

“It’s true. I tend fruit trees, and in my yard I keep herbs and rose bushes that I’m very proud of.”

“What kind of fruit?”

“Pomegranates.”

“Ooh, I’d love to try one.”

“I’m afraid they don’t travel well.”

“Too bad. My mother and I keep a garden too, on our terrace. It’s pretty special, even in the small space. You should come by and see it sometime!”

“I’m afraid my time here is often brief.”

“Oh, well, that’s a shame.” She checked her watch. “Holy moley, it’s after two!”

“Is it?” Hades thought they’d been chatting for an hour. It had been four.

“Yeah, I gotta go. Will you be around tomorrow?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Well, tell you what, when we’re in town, let’s come here around nine, and, if the fates put us both in Manhattan at the same time, we’ll see each other again.”

“I…alright. Let’s leave it to the fates.”

He settled their bill and walked her out. They parted on the sidewalk with a long handshake.

“It was nice to meet you, Penny.”

“You too, Harry. See you soon.”

She smiled, gave Cerberus a farewell ear-scratch, and left. Hades watched until the swish of her yellow skirt vanished into the din of the crowd before making his own exit.


	2. Back to the Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades heads back to his domain. How will he explain his extended absence?

The return entrance to the Underworld was to the Southwest at the Broadway-Lafeyette Street Subway station. It was very convenient.

He briskly trotted down the sunny sidewalk, Cerberus dutifully at his heel. He took the stairs down with the mob of all-day commuters, but, while they descended a single story into a fluorescent lit subway station, he continued down, down, and down, until the smooth, cement stairs gave way to one’s rough-hewn from stone, the electric lights replaced by wall sconces that burned, eternally, with bright, blue flame.

Hades willed the veneer of his mortal disguise away, black suit and jacket replaced by flowing robes a swirl of midnight black and purple. His face remained the same, but a crown appeared on his head, wrought from sharp bone and shining gold: the sign of his station, and his divinity.

Cerberus changed too, his one head splitting into three of equal size and his eyes changed to their natural, bright red. His size remained the same, however, as Hades preferred not to be crushed in his own stairwell by a massive dog.

After a time, passage ended, letting out into a cavern so large it may has well have been all outdoors, the dark rough walls seemed infinitely distant, and never closer no matter how far you traveled. Before them was a large, winding river of pitch black water, Styx, and, beyond that, a high, gated wall of obsidian stone and wrought iron.

Hades needed no boatman. He simply strode upon the water which held him like a paved road.

He was the master here. If he did not wish to fall in the river, he would not.

When he stepped onto the far bank, Cerberus dropped the last bit of his facade, growing more than twenty feet tall, almost forty from noses to tail. At this size, the ground shook as he bounded to the gate, tongues lolling and he headed to the dour, robed figure waiting there.

He was thin, with high cheekbones and skin so pallid as to be paper-white. He wore charcoal robes and looked toward the massive mutt with a small, uncharacteristic smile.

“Yes,” he said, receiving the dog’s massive snout for a nuzzle, “It’s good to see you, boy.”

“Thanatos,” Hades remarked, “What are you doing at the gate all by yourself? Where are the others?”

“About,” he said, waving a hand, “Hypnos and Geras are napping, I believe, and the rest are doing what they do.”

“I see.” Thanatos was all they needed at the gate, no one argues with the god of death, though Hades disliked this dereliction of duty.

“I expected you sooner,” Thanatos mentioned, “Were you waylaid in the mortal realm?”

“No,” said Hades, “Lost track of time. A good…book.”

“I see. Well, I’ll take the hound and you can return to the palace, my lord.”

“Of course. Good day, Thanatos.”

The god of peaceful death nodded, and the King of the Underworld continued on his way.

Beyond the gates, to one direction, was the judge of the dead, where those unsure or unsatisfied with their eternity would be determined by a council of venerated dead.

At one time, Hades let the council be chosen by his family, who mostly deferred to posturing and nepotism make their choice. As such it had been overloaded with vapid demigods and corrupt royals. Why Minos was given a place of glory while Pasiphae, his bride who suffered for her husband’s idiocy, was forced to wander the Mourning Fields for all eternity was lost on him. An audit of their judgments in the early ninth century confirmed his suspicions, they were removed, and their blunders (such as placing Joan of Arc in Asphodel and some serious victim blaming regarding the crusades) were still being resolved to this day.

He had made the position a rotation on a two century term limit, and the council currently held Harriet Tubman, Florence Nightingale, and the recently appointed Nelson Mandela.

Beyond that, he could see from here, were the endless, misty fields of Asphodel where regular people spent their afterlife in ordinary way, and, at the center the gleaming city of Elysium where the notably righteous could be rewarded.

But he went the other way, to his palace of dark stone. It was tall and ornate, in the sprawling, square, many-peaked style of the ancient Greeks. While the facade was somewhat dim, it was trimmed at every corner with swirling patterns of gold, silver, and copper, giving it a lively edge.

Outside the large entrance arch was a grove of pomegranate trees that each bore heavy, crimson fruit along the branches. Hades checked them as he walked, examining the trunks for signs of pests and rot, looking for mold along the leaves, and determining if the fruits were ripe for harvest.

“Another few weeks,” he mused, gently caressing one as he walked by.

He passed through the bright halls of the castle, all lined with violet carpet, into the central courtyard where his garden lay. Neat hedges bore fat, crimson roses, and the long walkway was lined with a wide selection of herbal plants. Kneeling by a bright patch of hellebore, considering the stem with a pruning knife, was a woman in a purple robe with long, cascading black curls topped with a tidy crown of thorned, purple flowers.

“Hecate.” Hades nodded.

She looked up, “Oh, Hades, dear, the garden is quite lush. I was hoping to take a clip of this winter rose, but I can’t seem to choose a bulb.”

He sighed and knelt beside her, examining the multicolored petals.

“This one,” he pointed to an indigo one, “It’s the closest to bloom. It will brew the most potently.”

“Well picked,” she clipped it expertly.

“What need do you have for my poisons?”

“Poison in droughts are medicine in drops, my dear.” She said, stowing the flower in her sleeve. “I called for you when I arrived, but received no answer. Were you in the mortal realm again?”

“I was. Waylaid by inattention.”

“Now, that isn’t like you, love. I remember, just before the Gigantomachy, that rant you gave Poseidon about punctuality.”

“The fool was a week late for the summit. We’d have been just as well going without him. But of course we had to wait. The world does not move without my brothers.”

She chuckled, “So what had you so pre-occupied?”

“It was nothing.”

“Now, Hades, that’s hardly a way to treat your oldest and only friend among the gods. Tell your dear Hecate?”

He sighed. “Fine. A mortal woman. She wished to pet Cerberus and I was caught up in conversation.”

Hecate grinned, “A mortal, really? A living one?”

“I should think so.”

“And she engaged you for hours? That is all the stranger, dear, isn’t it?”

Hades stood in a huff. “I suppose you’ll be saying I’m just like my brothers, then. Cavorting about with human girls.”

She laughed. “I would going to say no such thing. Zeus wouldn’t waste a second _talking_ to a woman, and Poseidon, well, talking just gives them the chance to say no.”

“As if it would matter.”

Hecate grimaced. “Indeed. So, did you make plans to see her again?”

“We made an…arrangement. But neither of us are in New York all the time, it’s unlikely it will ever work out. I may become busy, after all.”

“Yes, great chance of that, so much new business down here, so much to do. Now come, tell me about her over dinner.”

“Oh, I’m serving you dinner?”

“Unless you wish to be rude?”

He smiled, “I suppose I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the nice comments and kudos on the first chapter! Check back soon for a fateful meeting!


	3. Persephone in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny shows Hades her garden, and that is not a euphemism.

Hades hadn’t meant to return to Manhattan any time soon. He did his best to engage himself in his business, tending to the Underworld, maintaining his lands, setting his charges upon their tasks.

Hades was no slouch, but the gods and nymphs that made the land of the dead their home had never known him to be as attentive and hands-on as he was in those next weeks. Every job could be more timely, every batch of souls more orderly. Wherever pieces moved beneath the earth, there was Hades, measuring distance and speed.

But, still, there were quiet moments in his garden and around the lonesome table. His mind would wander, then, to North of Houston street, to the little cafe. Would she be there today? If so, what about tomorrow? How long could he wait? What if he went back and she wasn’t there? These questions haunted him, until, just a month after their first encounter, he leashed Cerberus and prepared to take another sojourn up the steps to the world of the living.

He found New York as he’d left it, dense and towering, but he took no interest in the crowds as he bustled, a spring in his step, the half-dozen blocks to La Colombe. When he arrived, he found it packed to the brim with mortals. A quick glance at a paper told him that this was a Sunday, when humans were mostly free to indulge in fancy cafe’s and overpriced scones. He ordered a latte to go at the counter and craned his neck, looking for a mane of auburn hair.

She wasn’t there.

He checked three times to be sure. By then, people were shouldering him as they piled in, and Cerberus had begun to get antsy in the crowd, so he exited onto the relatively barren sidewalk.

Part of him was relieved. He didn’t know what he was hoping for, what he could have been expecting. It was better that he didn’t see her, it would just serve to complicate the already impossible situation they were in.

The rest of him was crushed.

He hung his head. Cerberus whined and licked his hand.

How could he have been so stupid?

“Harry?”

His head snapped up so fast that, were he mortal, it would have flown straight off. Penny was looking up at him. She wore a baggy, leaf green romper under a denim jacket. Her brilliant, chestnut eyes stared deeply into his placid gray pools.

“Penny? Oh, I-I-I thought…when you weren’t there, I-”

She held up her wrist which bore a small, rose gold watch.

8:57.

He was early.

He smacked his head.

“I must’ve forgotten to check the time.” Stupid mortals and their stupid time-pieces.

She beamed at him. “It looks a little crowded, doesn’t it? My mother’s out today, do you want to see her garden, instead?”

The full function of his brain stopped for about five seconds.

“Hello? Harry?”

“Oh, uh, yes. Yes, I’d like that very much.”

_____________________________________________________________________

He regained his faculties as they sojourned for more than an hour uptown, and managed to hold a conversation with her the entire way.

It was simple, ‘How are you?’, ‘How’s things?’, and the like, but he found himself answering earnestly and always reengaging when a topic was exhausted. He cared, deeply, for mortals, especially those who ended up in his realm, but he’d never found them interesting enough to talk to. Hardly anyone was, in his experience. Athena could be droll, and Hecate was a dear friend, but there was something completely different about Penny, the way her smile lit her face, or how her laugh rung loud without shame like a church bell.

Before he knew it, they had come to a tall, Fifth avenue apartment building that overlooked Central Park’s Butterfly Gardens. Penny flashed a smile at the portly door man who eyed Hades narrowly as he opened the door for them to enter.

They ascended, in a gilded elevator, to the Penthouse suite, a huge, warm living space decorated in all places with unpainted wood and handmade knits.

“You have a lovely home,” he remarked.

“Thanks, it’s a little earthy for me, but that’s mom. You can let Spot off the leash, if you want. I’m sure he’ll be a good boy.”

“As am I,” he said with a pointed look at Cerberus who rolled his eyes and trotted off to the large, shag rug in the living room to nap.

“You have to see the garden.”

“As you’ve said. I must say, you’ve built a lot of hype for this.”

She grinned and held out a hand, “After you.”

He stepped through the double doors to the balcony and sucked in a gasp through his teeth.

The penthouse balcony was nearly as big as the suite itself, and every inch of it teemed with brilliant, colorful life. More herbs and bulbs and flowers than he could count lined narrow walkways in planters of all heights and sizes. It was like stepping into Elysium.

He walked out, marveling at the flora.

“Penny, this is beautiful, I-”

He turned and stopped dead (not literally).

Behind him, Penny had joined him in the garden and was, at that moment when time seemed to stop, bent slightly to admire a pink tulip. Her graceful fingers caressed the underside of the vibrant bulb, her full lips curved in a gentle smile that filled the world with so much honey and saccharine that Hades feared he might drown. At some point she’d placed a circle of gorgeous wildflowers around her temples.

All the flowers in the garden had gone gray, in Hades eyes, for how radiant she seemed to him.

Though the sand in Cronus’ glass finally resumed to flow, he was still without words. She noticed him, slack jawed, before her.

“Harry?” She asked, approaching him. “Are you okay?”

“I…I’m sorry.” He tried to not say something stupid. “You’re just…you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

She smiled and touched his arm. His skin felt warm there, and with that he felt his muscles relax and bones unfreeze.

“I’ll bet you say that to every girl who shows you her garden,” she joked.

“No,” his words were stone, eternal and absolute, “Never. Never before you.”

She placed her hands against his chest and moved in. “Now, Harry,” he could feel her breath, “You could make a girl embarrassed with that sort of talk.”

She leaned in. Hades did too. He felt as though all the world would end when their lips met.

He never found out.

“ _Persephone_!” A voice shrieked from the open door to the penthouse.

Standing there was a woman in an autumn orange maxi dress. She had cinnamon brown skin and black hair bundled into an intricate up-do. Her face was youthful, with full cheeks and large eyes, but matronly too, and weather worn in a strange, ethereal way. Hades recognized her.

“Mother?” Penny balked.

“Mother?” Hades muttered. “Persephone?”

“It’s my name. My full name.”

“I…” His mind worked slowly, “Wait, you’re…Demeter. You-” he looked at Persephone, at her circlet of flowers. No, not a circlet. A crown. “You’re a god?”

“How do you-”

“Of course she is, you cur!” Demeter stormed forward and grabbed Persephone’s arm, ripping her away from Hades. “But there’s nothing divine about bringing a low flung miser like you into my home.”

“Mother!”

Hades face darkened. “You know better than to speak that way to me, Despoina.”

She flinched, briefly, but held strong. “I’ll talk to you however I like when you barge into my home and bewitch my daughter with your wicked wiles.”

“Mother!” Persephone barked, wrenching out of her Demeter’s grasp, “What’s going on?”

“Do you not know who this is? Has he not seen fit to tell you?”

Persephone’s soft, brown eyes bored into his. “What, Harry? What have you not told me?”

He quelled the fire that had begun to rage in his gut and forced himself to look into her eyes.

“I am Hades. God of the dead. Lord of the Underworld.”

She looked back at him.

“I-”

“Persephone,” Demeter raged, “Get away from him, immediately. Go to your room and I’ll have him removed. Flung from this balcony if I must.”

“No,” Persephone rebuked, “No, mother, he’s been nothing but-”

“Are you arguing with me, daughter? I who gave you life and power? I who direct your gift to the shoots and sprigs that rise every dew? How dare you, wicked child.” She turned her hand a burning torch of cedar wood appeared in it. Persephone winced at it. “Go to your room!”

“Enough!” Hades surprised himself with his fury, the roar that bellowed from him like a typhoon. At once, Cerberus was in the doorway, his eyes narrow, a low growl leaking from his throat. “I’ll not tolerate this madness.” Hades looked at Persephone. “You can leave here, with me. In my realm, the Underworld, she can’t reach us. She can’t hurt you there.” He extended a hand to her. “It’s your choice. You can come with me.”

Persephone’s face was blank as she stared at his open hand.

“Persephone,” Demeter shrieked, “If you take one step-”

“What, mother?” She snapped, “Turn the wheat to ash? Make the flowers wilt? What will you do when you can’t scream at me about how worthless I am? What will you do when you can’t reach me with that torch? Punish the mortals all you like, but if you want to see true justice from this insult, I suggest you find a mirror. Now, Hades, take me from here. I’ve tired of this view.”

Demeter stood so still that Hades might have guessed Persephone was part Gorgon.

He smiled and waved his hand. Before them, in the little garden, a golden chariot appeared pulled by a horse the color of coal. He boarded and extended a hand to Persephone. She took it and stepped on behind him.

“Cerberus!” He yelled.

The dog dashed through the open door, leaping clear over Demeter and landing, next to Persephone, in the chariot.

“Let’s be off.”

There was a flash of light and whip-crack and they were gone, only Demeter left, steaming, on the terrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! New chapter soon, probably before the end of the week!


	4. Welcome to Hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades has whisked Persephone away to the Underworld. What now?

Traveling by chariot was much more convenient than his usual tunnel route, but he felt it too auspicious to use in the mortal realm these days. He’d considered upgrading to a golden Prius, but, as they rocketed through a tunnel of technicolor light and clouds, a Prius wouldn’t have made as dramatic an exit.

The tunnel parted and the horse’s hooves clattered against the flagstone path before the entrance of his palace. As it came to a stop, he let out a sigh, and felt Persephone’s hands leave his waist as she stepped off the cart. She stood on the walkway, looking around at the orchard where the fat, red, fruit hung. She looked beyond to the far off walls of the endless cavern. A ways off, she saw the alabaster temple of judgment, the mists of Asphodel, peered at the glinting Elysium, all with a blank, searching expression.

“Persephone,” Hades stepped off and gently touched her shoulder, “Are you okay? I can take you-”

Persephone let out a sudden and loud cry, a hoot of absolute, joyous triumph. She danced a wide circle around Hades and Cerberus, who watched her with stunned interest, before dashing into the orchard and singing on a low branch, laughing like a loon as her human clothes formed together into a long, sleeveless dress of sunshine yellow clasped at the shoulder with a bronze flower, and the circle of flowers around her head became more ornate until the bright petals glittered like gemstones.

She hopped off and, with a cry of joy, grasped a big pomegranate.

Hades was at her before the fruit parted the tree, gripping her wrist gently, but firmly.

“No,” he stated, “You can’t eat that.”

Sensing his tone, she released it, but her brow furrowed and her eyes were wide.

“Why not?”

“It’s…I’m sorry,” he let her go, “I didn’t want you to…The fruit, they’re of the underworld. Gods of death can eat them, but anyone else, the seeds will lay claim and bind them.”

“Meaning?”

“You’d be stuck here. A bite, and for every cycle of the seasons you would have to spend weeks here. Finish the fruit, and you can never leave.”

Her shoulders relaxed and she let out a sigh. She stroked his cheek. “Oh, okay. Well, maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.”

He grasped her hand, this time gently, and caressed his thumb over the callouses on her palm.

“Maybe, and should you make that choice, one day, I won’t stand in your way, but Pen-uh, Persephone, we’re eternal. I’d hate for you to spend all of time regretting a decision made in a moment of passion. I’d hate for you to have just traded one prison for another.”

She beamed at him.

“Ah,” he said, “Someone wants a proper greeting.”

Persephone cocked her head and turned to be nose-to-nose with a full sized Cerberus, whose massive tail wagged back and forth like the blade of a windmill.

“Oh wow,” she said, “That’s Spot?”

“Yes, though I call him Cerberus.”

“Oh. Oh! Spotted, I get it.”

She placed a gentle hand on the nose of his middle head, then reached around to scratch his muzzle. Cerberus whined and nuzzled into her with the weight of a city bus.

“Oh! Haha!” She reached in with both hands, scratching every neck she could reach, before Cerberus finally just readjusted and flopped onto his back so she could rub his belly, which she did with big, sweeping motions like she was washing a boat. “Well he’s just a big sweetie, isn’t he? Which head have I met?”

“As near as I can figure, they share the head in that form, so I suppose you met them all.”

He let them enjoy each other in their true forms until they were satisfied before patting the giant dog’s flank.

“Alright, go on back to the gates. We’ll see you later.”

They made a pitiable little whine before triple nuzzling Persephone and they bounded off toward the gates of the Underworld.

“Shall I show you around?” He asked.

Persphone hooked her arm through his.

“Let’s.”

He showed her the long halls of his palace, the great rooms and views that showed off the vista’s of the underworld. From those that had journeyed here, Orpheus, Odysseus, Heracles, the songs spoke of this realm as a bleak and dreary place. It was, Hades supposed, in it’s way, but he had always found rather beautiful as well. Every mile of dark stone and mist was accented with something that gleamed and shone, as Elysium did over Asphodel, and the contrast was very appealing to his sensibilities. Persephone seemed to agree, and marveled at every view. She always picked up on that accent, that shine, and pointed it out excitedly.

He had taken her to the highest point, an open terrace atop a tower that was laden with cushions and silks where one could lounge in the not-sunlight. They looked over the railing.

“And that,” Persephone asked, “What’s that big gap over there?”

“Tartarus.” Hades said. “Where the worst are held.”

“Right, that’s where you punish the really bad ones, right?”

“Usually,” he admitted, “The other gods set up the punishments. I just house them in the pit.”

“Like that guy with the boulder?”

“Sisyphus. That was Zeus’ idea.”

“And Prometheus getting his liver pecked by eagles?”

“Also Zeus. Honestly, I get all the credit, but my brother is certainly more a god of punishments than I. We can go there, if you’re interested, though it’s not the friendliest place.”

“I can imagine,” she laughed.

“Come with me,” he motioned, “I have one more place to show you today.”

He led her all the way down to the ground level and into the open courtyard at the center of his home.

“Oh, Hades, it’s beautiful! And they grow so well without Helios’ light.”

“Yes,” he said, “That’s my intervention. The Underworld provides the same sustenance as sunlight, though the rest is just good maintenance. I enjoy the effort.”

“The roses are gorgeous, so vibrant. And really evenly shaped, that’s the real sign of a good gardener, you know. And these herbs, it smells amazing here. Look at that, holy basil, ballerina lavender, hellebore, lady’s glove, hemlock, nightshade. Wow, you grow a lot of poisonous plants.”

He shrugged. “They’re interesting, and not at all deadly to gods. Though they do make Cerberus queasy, and that keeps him from chewing on my hard work.” She laughed and leapt into the plot so deftly the leaves nearby didn’t even rustle. She knelt to examine a patch of flame lily.

“If you like,” he said, “You can grow whatever you’d like out here. I can clear some room, perhaps we’ll alternate rows, and I’m sure you could teach me a thing or two about caring for them.”

She was looking at him strangely.

“I can…garden here?”

“Yes, of course. Why not?”

“I…” she wrestled with something behind her eyes. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome. You…it was really nice, what you did today, Hades, but you don’t have to…I don’t want to just be your problem, too.”

Hades strode through the brush and knelt beside her. “We’ve not known each other long, Persephone, and I don’t…I can’t say what it is we have. What we shared on the terrace was…well, that aside, I do know that I have come to care for you, and the situation you were in before was not one I could have left you in. Whatever trouble you might be, and I don’t think it is nearly as much as you think, I’d rather you be here and safe. You are welcome here, Persephone, as long as you want. My home is yours.”

She dropped her head. Hades heard her sniffle. When she looked back at him, her eyes were shining, but she was smiling.

“You are…Thank you, Hades.” She laughed. “I can only imagine my mother up on Olympus raging over what’s been done.”

“She can rage all she likes, she cannot come here. Only a god of death can easily come to and from the Underworld, and only I can lead others here directly. And, if she does, well, I am not the most powerful god, but this is my domain.”

Persephone touched his arm. “Then I’ll leave it to you. Now, where are your trowels? There’s a foxglove over there that’s looking a little crowded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! The rest is mostly written, I'm just doing revisions and some touch ups, so expect them before too long!


	5. I Can't Be Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone are growing closer and seem to be happy, but can it last?

Millennia ago, at the peak of Mount Olympus where the gods reside, there had been a raucous celebration regarding their victory over the Titans that came, after eons of war and bloodshed, when Zeus had struck the killing blow upon his father, Kronus. This was before Persephone, before Dionysus and Heracles, before most of what we consider human history.

At that time, there were only a handful of gods. Hecate, of course, the daughter of Titans, and Aphrodite who had just recently been born from the frothing sea, as well as a few scattered others, and, at the center, six: Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, Hestia, and Hades, the six children of Kronus and Rhea who worked together to overthrow the Titans. They were not siblings, exactly, despite having the same parents. Gods are not born as humans are, as easily birthed by from an emotion or idea as they were from a womb. As such, gods can only ever truly be said to be related to their own parents and children.

Suffice to say, in that temple at the very height of Olympus where those six stood, ready to divide all the world, they were not siblings. They were rivals.

Hestia bowed out immediately, stating she had no interest in the great domains. She requested, simply to be the god of hearth and hospitality, which her siblings considered a fairly minor aspect. She knew they were wrong, but chose not to say it.

It was decided, right out, that Hera and Demeter would not be eligible. Zeus and Poseidon were in rare agreement on a woman’s station, even if that woman might be a god. Hades stayed out of it, he bore no love for any of his ‘siblings’ (save Hestia) and simply wished the whole affair to be over. Demeter was furious, but Hera cast the deciding vote when Zeus offered to make her his Queen and let both of them choose their own domains, to which Demeter had no choice but to relent. She chose agriculture, believing that holding humanities lifeblood would make her powerful. Hera chose matrimony and maternity, partly as a slight to lascivious Zeus, and because she knew the hearts of mothers were the strongest in the world.

Finally it came time to draw lots to determine who would rule the three unclaimed worlds: the Sky, the Sea, and the Underworld.

Hades knew his brother’s would cheat. They were too vain and competitive not to. He also knew they were too idiotic to do it properly.

What they didn’t know was that Hades would cheat too, and all he had to do was help them along.

He acted sullen when he drew the lot for the Underworld, but it was an act. For thousands of years he’d enjoyed the solitude from his noisy, crass family. He’d been satisfied with the occasional passing interaction from Thanatos and the other children of Nyx, the Furies, and Cerberus’ constant companionship had always sated his social bug. But he could always send them away when he wanted. He would delight in his solitude, days, if not years alone in his palace with no one but his thoughts and duties to occupy him. He’d roam the lands of the dead, ensuring they were well appointed and cared for. They weren’t people to him, just more plants, herbs to nurture and raise.

It is this that caused him such surprise at his contentedness with Persephone.

She was almost always around, roaming his palace, taking meals at his table. They spent much of each day together in the garden chatting or just working on their plots in comfortable silence. When he set to any task, she was at his side asking to assist him. Often he said no, not wishing to put his responsibilities on another, but sometimes he said yes, and he would gently guide her through the work. She was a quick learner and a dedicated fully to anything she did.

She didn’t balk when he showed her Tartarus, to the pool of Tantalus or the table of Tityos. She even offered suggestions on how their punishments could be simplified. Her mind was always working, Hades observed, and she had a good sense for patterns and efficiency.

“It just seems a waste,” she said as they looked over the hill where Sisyphus was heaving the big boulder ever so slowly up, “I mean, he knows it will start over tomorrow. Feels like he’d get used to it.”

“He’s certainly been in better spirits the last half millennia or so.” He noticed Sisyphus waving to him and returned it. The boulder rolled back down a few feet before the fallen king replaced his other hand, laughing at his mistake. “What would you suggest?”

“A bigger hill,” she said, “And tell him, if he reaches the top, he can leave Tartarus. Then, every night while he sleeps, roll them back down.”

“That,” Hades considered, “Is quite brilliant. Not too unlike Tantalus, with relief always out of reach. Ingenious.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, “And, speaking of Tantalus, I think we could take back a lot of that space.”

If the idea of eternal torment bothered her, it never got in her way.

Through all of this, Hades never once thought to send her away, though he supposed he could have if he wished. He never wanted to.

For months they were at each other’s sides, but never did they attempt at the intimacy they had begun on Demeter’s terrace, when they still believed each other enchanting mortals. Hades often found the thought on his mind, but, by the time it reached his mouth, it had tripped, fallen down the stairs, and was no longer in any state to emerge.

The other Underworld inhabitants took to her quickly. Cerberus was already a fan, and the children of Nyx came to like and respect her immediately. After five minutes of conversation with Persephone, Hades saw Thanatos laugh for the second time ever.

Even the Furies liked her, with their sharp, stony faces, and wide grey wings. They would flock to her like hens when she was near, bidding her attention and affection.

There was one god of the Underworld who had already known the child of Demeter, and that was Hecate. She laughed like a hyena when Hades explained the situation, and would visit regularly to chat and share news of the other gods and Demeter’s continued rage. It was one evening, several months after Persephone had arrived, that she relayed the full story of the harvest god’s plan.

“Apparently,” Hecate swirled a glass of dark wine, “The new version is that sweet Persephone was picking flowers in her mother’s garden when terrible Hades, here, burst from the earth and swept her away, kicking and screaming mind you, to his terrible palace of death.”

Persephone laughed, “Is that how it happened? What a trick, burrowing under a twenty-fifth story penthouse.”

“Indeed, and now she’s enlisted Hermes to lead her here so she can rescue you.”

“Hermes?” Hades raised an eyebrow, “In what aspect?”

“The chatty one, dear. It’s quite the…circuitous route he’s chosen.”

Persephone laughed, “I always thought he was funny.”

“I thought,” Hades said, setting down his spoonful of ambrosia, “That the story was that I had bewitched her with potions and made her run away with me?”

“That, apparently, was after you spirited her away.”

“I see.”

“She’s quite committed to this story, though, she’s gotten Apollo to vouch for her and allege that he and Artemis were with her when you swooped in.”

“That’s more serious then, isn’t it?” Hades asked.

“Apollo’s easier to bribe than a raccoon, everyone knows that. When Artemis was asked to corroborate, she simply knocked an arrow and left the room.”

“What did she shoot?”

“I suppose we’ll find out when it hits. I must say,” to Persephone, “Dear, I’m so glad to see you’re doing so well down here.”

“Thanks, Hecate, but why wouldn’t I?”

“Well you’ve always been all flowers and sunshine, while Hades here is more nightshade and darkness. I’m just glad to see you two are working out.”

Hades made a face like he’d found Artemis’ arrow in his spleen.

“No,” he sputtered, “No, it’s nothing like that, Hecate, don’t misunderstand. She is my guest and stays here by choice.”

“Then,” Hecate said, “What, if I may ask, is the longer term plan? Will she do her work from here? Relocate her domain? Truly, I’m thrilled over this situation, but, dear Persephone, what will you do here in the Underworld?”

Persephone looked at her but said nothing.

“Enough,” Hades interjected, “We hardly need the tone to be so dour tonight. Come, tell us more about the world above.”

_____________________________________________________________________

After that night, Persephone was different.

She was quieter and more focused. She no longer asked to assist Hades in his tasks, but often did them before he even began. This was not upsetting (well, it sort of was, he was very particular about work flow, especially after reading a mortal book about the habits of successful people) and she always did them well, but without a word. She took his thanks with silence, setting off toward her next task.

Hades would come to the garden to find his plants already pruned and watered. He saw her less. She was too occupied to have every meal with him, and too tired to converse much when she did.

She was still around, but Hades found himself missing her.

One day, he managed to catch her in the hall.

“Persephone,” he called.

She turned to him, still smiling sunnily, but there were circles under her eyes.

“Is everything okay, Lord Hades?”

“I…Lord? No, I…is everything alright with you? I’ve hardly seen you, and you’ve been doing so much. Thanatos just told me you finished reorganizing the Halls of Judgement by yourself.”

“I didn’t do it wrong, did I?”

“No, no, it was perfect, like always, but you didn’t have to do it. And my garden, you don’t have to take care of it for me. That’s something I enjoy, but, more than that, I liked doing it with you.”

“Oh, I-I-I see. I’m so sorry.” She bowed her head. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, please,” he reached out to her.

“I have to go.” She turned and ran off.

Hades didn’t see her for the next few days. She had shut up in her room, and wouldn’t emerge no matter how many times he knocked or pleaded. Eventually, he gave up trying to coax her out, and retired to his study to read and hope that some time alone was what she needed.

He’d been attempting to read the first page of the new Madeline Miller novel for more than half an hour when a soft knock roused him.

Persephone stood in the doorway. She wore a thin robe of lavender linen, and her feet were bare. Her arms were behind her back. Hades all but jumped to his feet.

“Persephone, I…I was worried. Are you okay?”

She brought her hands around, revealing a large, ripe pomegranate.

“What are you doing with that?” His voice shook.

“I’ll eat it,” she said, her voice so small and fragile, “If you ask me too, I will. I’ll never leave. I’ll do anything you ask, as long as I can always stay. You…on the terrace, when we…before, I thought you felt that way for me. I thought that you’d let me stay for that, if we were together. You aren’t, I see that now, and that’s okay.”

Hades throat locked. His blood froze. He could hear his heart pounding.

“But if you aren’t,” she continued, “You can still…use me. However you want.” With a gentle brush over her shoulder, the thin garment fell and she was before him in all of her soft, radiant glory. “Just…as long as I don’t have to go back, I can be whatever you want me to be. I know I’m not much,” she sniffed and choked, and fat tears rolled down her cheeks, “But I can be whatever you want. Please don’t make me leave you.” she sobbed before collapsing to her knees. The pomegranate thudded to the ground and she dissolved in wracking sobs.

Hades walked to her slowly, knelt before her, and with a flick of his wrist produced a soft cloak of black velvet which he draped over her. The touch of the cloth interrupted her cries, and she looked at him, pools of brown in a bloodshot haze.

“I had thought,” he said quietly, “For all of my life that no goddess would ever want me as I was. You’ve been kind to me, and friendly, but I had assumed that once you knew who I truly was, all of your romantic interest would have gone. I so feared your rejection that,for all these months, I never could bring myself to ask.”

She started to speak, but he put up a hand and continued, “Whoever told you that you weren’t worth having, Persephone, they belong in the deepest rung of Tartarus with all the fools and liars. I’ve never known anyone as brilliant and kind as you. I’ve loved you since the moment you asked to pet my dog. I’ve loved you since I first saw your smile. But I don’t want this. I don’t want to be with you if you feel like you owe me something. That’s not love, Persephone, it’s obligation. So, I swear upon the Styx, and all the rivers of the Underworld, that whether we are perfect lovers or bitter foes you are welcome in this domain. You will always have a place at my table, and a bed in my hall. Let no doubt ever cross your brilliant mind, you are the best of all the beings I’ve ever known, and you belong here. This is your home.”

He didn’t kiss her, as raw and vulnerable as she was, it would’ve been wrong, but he hugged her, wrapping her a tight, warm embrace that she reciprocated. She pressed her face against his chest and sniffed.

“I’m sorry,” she squeaked.

“Please, do not be.”

They stayed like that for a long time, until her tears had dried and Cerberus, three-headed and normal dog-sized, had curled up at their side.

He walked her to her room, helped her into bed, wished her goodnight, and closed the door.

After, he returned to his own quarters, shut the door, and in that solitude the god of the Underworld wept. He wept for joy at what they’d found, and in sorrow for all the years they had convinced themselves they didn’t deserve it.

He mourned that feeling as it passed beyond the pale. As he let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I didn't initially plan for things to get so heavy in this story, but it just made sense and ended up being one of my favorite parts. The next one will be pretty short, but then we're in the endgame, so I'll try to get it to you really soon!


	6. We Don't Need to Hide. We Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything thing is out in the open, now, and Hades and Persephone can finally be together how they wanted. But can it last?

After that night, the miasma of trepidation had cleared, and, when the two gods woke the next morning they knew there was no hiding what they’d revealed. They were both late to breakfast, and entered the long, granite dining hall cautiously.

“Good morning,” Hades choked.

“’Morning,” she answered through a strange smile. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did. You?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“And you’re feeling better?”

“Much. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For, uh, asking. And last night, I suppose. I’m not…I’ve never really-Oh, forget this,” she darted into a full run at Hades who yelped as she leapt into his arms. He caught her in his embrace and she kissed him, full and heavy, on the lips.

Hades had predicted right, all those months ago. The world did end as their lips met and it was born anew as winter melts into spring, and fresh and bright with colors that looked bolder and smells that smelled sweeter and every song was beautiful and perfect and told the tale of their love.

When the kiss finally came to an end, and Hades set Persephone down, both of them were panting like marathon runners and they saw each other, once again, and for the first time. They saw each other as they were, and as they wished to be. And they were in love.

For the next months, they were inseparable, and did every little thing together. No task went unaided and no moment alone as they seemed to subsist entirely on one another’s presence. While this was not so different from Persephone’s early weeks in the Underworld, what changed was their demeanor. Hades was sweeter and kinder than ever, and wherever they went, they couldn’t help but carry on in intimate and affectionate ways. This was a source of frustration and discomfort for the gate watchers and children of Nyx who, despite all being incredibly happy for the couple, were now sentenced to watch their liege-lord neck in front of them every waking hour. Thanatos, famed for approaching silently, now knocked on every door several times before entering.

Honestly, it was a bit much, peaking when a visibly uncomfortable Nelson Mandela had to ask them to leave the Temple of Judgment one particularly frisky afternoon.

Only Cerberus didn’t mind, he loved seeing his favorite people happy, and Hecate was delighted that the pair had finally sealed the deal. When she found out on her next visit, she laughed at them and their absurdly circuitous romance for a full half-hour.

Finally, too, they came to understand the parts of each other they had hidden. Persephone saw Hades temper, and the deep loneliness he hid behind his stoic demeanor. She knew that, when he asked to be alone, he meant the opposite, and, when he raged, he was simply letting off the emotions he’d been bottling up. No one had ever known him this way.

He too saw her problems. She acted carefree, but that concealed a deep sense of inadequacy and self-hatred that he glimpsed in his study that night. But Hades knew how to be patient and understanding, perhaps better than anyone, and, as their time grew, so too did her confidence and belief that Hades’ love and admiration were well chosen. He lifted her up, and for the first time in Persephone’s life, she was unafraid to be herself.

For a beautiful time they were together, they were happy, and they were in love.

It could not last.

_____________________________________________________________________

At the end of Persephone’s sixth month in the land of the dead, Hecate visited once again. This time, Persephone greeted her at the entrance hall of the palace, and found the goddess of the crossroads in her full divine glory, bearing two torches and three faces, one pointed forward, and the others to the sides.

“Hecate,” Persephone asked, “What’s this about?”

“I come bearing news from Olympus,” her faces said in chorus, “And a royal decree from the King of the Gods.”

Persephone set her jaw. “Hades.”

In an instant he was at her side. His face became stone when he saw Hecate in her regal aspect.

“What does he want?”

Hecate’s face fell, and her form changed back to her ordinary, single-faced one.

“Let’s head to the sitting room. This may be hard to hear, dears.”

They did, seated on long couches of purple velvet. Hades and Persephone were next to each other, hands clasped, and Hecate faced them from the opposite seat.

“Zeus has ordered that you return Persephone to Demeter immediately.”

“Why?”

“Winter has come in the mortal realm, but darker and colder than any they’ve known. She insists it’s Persephone’s absence, but I think she has found a way to manipulate your domain. She’s also threatened to sabotage the human’s harvests if Persephone isn’t brought back at once.”

“She should,” Hades growled, “The mortals will die and come to my realm and I’ll be all the stronger. She can’t threaten me with mortal lives.”

“But she can threaten the other gods,” Persephone shook her head, “By taking away their worshipers.”

“Zeus has threatened war if you do not comply.”

“Let him.” Hades announced. “My realm is impregnable. They can lay siege until Helios goes dim, my walls shall never break.”

“But,” Persephone said, “They can interrupt the flow of souls. End the cycle of death. The entire balance of nature will be destroyed. It’ll be chaos, Hades.”

He winced. “Still, if it were up to me, I would never comply with such idiotic order,” he said, “But it isn’t. This is your life, Persephone, and your choice.”

“Hades…”

“I promised you that I would never make a prison for you in our home. It’s up to you.”

She thought, for a moment, until her eyes lit with roaring flame.

“We can’t fight, but I won’t surrender.”

“Then what will you do?”

“We’ll talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Like I said, a bit of a shorter one. I thought about doing more scenes of them happy and coupled up, but decided the next part would be more interesting to focus on. Besides, they have all of eternity to be in love, and I may return to them one day.
> 
> The next chapter will be the big conclusion on Olympus! I'm really excited about it and I hope you are too!


	7. Up On the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone prepare for war.

Persephone explained her plan and Hades immediately had a panic attack. It was a good plan, naturally, but the sheer quantity of unknowns that obscured the fate of his beloved made him nervous and sweaty, which was a new sensation that Hades did not particularly enjoy.

They had a few things to do in the Underworld, once they were done the next morning, Hecate would escort Persephone up the steps to the living world where Demeter was waiting, and then to Olympus. This was Hades least favorite part, handing his love back to her abuser, and he made Hecate swear on the Styx that she would not leave them until they were in the hallowed halls of the gods.

After they left, Hades donned his best clothes: a modern, three-piece suit of black silk. His tie was a deep, rich purple, and, in his pocket, a dandelion yellow handkerchief. It was Persephone’s favorite shawl, and still smelled of sweet flowers and soil. It clashed, sure, but he would not go without it.

He summoned his golden chariot and all four horses that pulled it, Orphnaeus, Athon, Nyctaeus, and Alastor. Each was sable black with glowing, red eyes and as they panted their breath came out in hot mist. In truth, they were the most obedient, gentle, and affectionate horses Hades had ever known. He’d taught Alastor to roll over for sugar cubes, and Athon still slept with his baby blanket. Still, though, to the unknowing, they were a terrifying sight.

He boarded with his most formidable companions: Cerberus, tri-faced and travel-sized, Thanatos, thin and sallow though uncharacteristically stern on this day, and the three Furies, and they set off through the misty tunnel between worlds for the last place Hades ever wanted to see.

Olympus is not a temple or a hall, but a city of hundreds of gleaming buildings all built along the steep incline of the fabled mountain. Cable trams ran all up and down for the gods unable or unwilling to fly, and, at the very peak, was a round structure, a huge marble dome supported by a ring of pillars, where, inside, stood the seat of all the god's power.

Hades had no time for sightseeing, and it was in front of this building that his chariot appeared and they disembarked.

Within the temple was a large space, occupied, exclusively, by a huge bronze table, around which six large chairs had been placed.

Each chair was different, and all but one, Hades’ square throne of black granite, was occupied.

To it’s left, in a high backed, cedar throne sat a woman with curly, auburn hair tucked under a shawl that matched her umber robes. Hera, god of mother’s, nodded at Hades with a knowing smile as he entered.

Next to her was a large chair of weather-worn marble carved with images of jumping sea life. There sat Poseidon, barrel chested and black-bearded. His sun-bleached skin was on display as his robe left most of his hairy chest bare.

To his left, on a, intricate seat of living wheat, sat Demeter. Her eyes were fiery and her face was doom as she glared at Hades. Behind her, on her left, stood Hecate, bearing her torches, and on the right, there she was, Persephone. Hades let out a silent sigh as he observed she was unchanged from when she had left him. They shared the smallest of smiles.

Next to them, in a massive, golden throne that offended both sight and taste was Zeus. He had a short black beard and dense, curly hair. His skin was dark brown, and he wore a pure white tunic. His heavy brow was furrowed, and his eyes tracked Hades across the room.

In the last seat, between Hades and Zeus, was a small, simple chair of carved oak. In it sat a pleasant, petite girl with brown hair in a pixie cut. She wore a tunic of red wool, and no shoes or other decorations. As Hades sat, he touched Hestia gently on the shoulder, and they shared a warm smile.

Cerberus took place at Hades’ right, just tall enough to look over the edge of the table. Grim Thanatos stood behind his left shoulder, and the Furies floated above on cloudy wing.

“Brother,” Zeus rumbled, “You look like you’ve come ready for war?”

“That’s up to you.” He said. His voice was even and calm.

“Enough!” Demeter barked, “Let’s not extend this farce any longer that we must. Say your piece and let us be done.”

“Fine,” Hades replied, “I wish to negotiate for Persephone’s return to the Underworld with me. Should she wish it.”

Demeter laughed, “Your gambit is over, Hades. Whatever bewitching you put on my daughter is over. I had Hecate administer the antidote to any such magic. Isn't that right?”

Hecate nodded. “A simple drought of watered wine, red clover, and dandelion extract. There is no potion or enchantment that could have persisted.”

“Right,” agreed Demeter, “So answer him, daughter, do you wish to return to Hades’ realm?”

“Oh,” said Persephone, “Yes, I do. Very much.”

There was a collective gasp around the table. Hera snorted with laughter.

“What did you say?”

“I said I’d like to go back to the Underworld. Is that all? Are we done here?”

“It seems,” Poseidon drawled, “That Apollo’s word is worth as much as it always is.”

Outside the temple, there was the twang of a bowstring, and a the sunlight briefly flickered as a man’s voice cried out in pain.

“Trimorphe,” Zeus asked, “You’re sure she’s free of influence?”

“I swear it on the Styx,” Hecate replied, “Cross my heart, hope to cry.”

"I believe its die."

"No thank you, my lord."

“Persephone,” Zeus asked, “Did Hades take you to the Underworld against your will?”

“No, I wanted to go. I only came back because my mother was threatening everyone.”

Poseidon hid a chuckle under his big hand.

“It doesn’t matter,” Demeter cried, “He had no right! No permission!”

“She has a point,” Zeus admitted, “She has a mother’s right.”

“Well,” said Hades, “What of a husband’s right?”

Another gasp followed by a hush.

“What are you saying, Hades?”

“Persephone and I were married last night, in the Underworld.”

“I gave no such permission.” Zeus growled.

“We didn’t ask for yours.” Hades replied.

Zeus looked at him a moment, then at Hera with wide eyes.

She simply shrugged, “I’m the goddess of marriage, dear husband. Whether it’s wise or foolish, between mortals, gods, or geese, it’s my domain. My call.”

“This,” he massaged the bridge of his nose, “Complicates things.”

“Does it?” Hades asked. “Persephone and I are betrothed. She is my wife, and Queen of the Underworld. There’s nothing else to it.”

“Like Tartarus there isn’t,” Demeter snarled, “I care nothing for this marriage, it had no blessing from me, the girl’s own mother, and I’ll never allow it! Besides, Persephone can’t rule the Underworld, she isn’t a god of death! Cease this foolishness or, I swear, should you allow this insult winter shall reign eternal. No bud shall ever sprout and humanity will choke on it’s own desperation before another prayer is ever offered to you.”

“I would like to say something.” Persephone said.

“You will shut up! You are mine, you fool, and will do as I say.”

“Or?”

Demeter’s eyes flashed and she threw up a hand at Persephone’s face, but the nature goddess stopped it with a bored flick of her wrist. Demeter looked at her with eyes like headlights.

“You-”

“Demeter!” Zeus bellowed. “Control yourself! Go on, speak, girl.”

“Thank you. I have an offer or, what I think may be a fair compromise, but before I give it I’d like to share something I’ve been thinking about. You all know what she’s like, and now you’ve seen how she treats me. It’s always been like this. When I lived with it I only ever thought about how to make her happy so she’d be easier on me, but my break with Hades gave me time to think more about it. Why does my mother hate me? I think part of it’s because of who she is. A piece of her is broken, sick, and can only hate where she should love. But there was something else. Something that made things worse for me. Do you know what it is?”

No god dared speak.

“She’s scared of me. Has been since I was born. You see, I’m the goddess of new life. Every bulb and sprout, every flower and vine that rises in the spring is mine. But spring doesn’t come out brand new from the fresh earth. No, each year is born in spring, matures in summer, ages in fall, and dies in the winter. The next spring is then born from the last one’s corpse. I’m the goddess of renewal, and only destruction brings that. See, mother, I am a god of death. The death of the past.”

She held up a hand, cupped as if holding water.

“Do you know what this is? You can’t really see it, I know, but it’s one of my more interesting creations. A piece of new life that I saw to the origin of. It’s called Smallpox. At one time, it killed 400,000 people a year. That’s a few more than thunderbolts and tidal waves, I think. This here,” she brought up her other hand, “Is typhus, which ravaged Athens during the Peloponnesian war. I made it in a day and it killed some of the most powerful people in the greatest city in the world. Black death. Cholera. Influenza. All mine. My mother takes great pride in how her gifts feed mortal bodies, but, from mine, they fall in droves. And from that came innovation. Technology. Medicine. Internal plumbing and vaccinations. New life from all that death. They live better, now, because they had to, to survive. None of you ever thought about it, but have you ever wondered, how do you kill a god? Not with these, in Olympus the deadliest bacteria is like a mouse in a lion’s den. No. You kill a god by forgetting him. Unchecked, my new life would run rampant, never ending, and all the humans who remember you and offer you prayer and worship and feed your domains would gone. And you would be forgotten. Except, of course, for my husband and I.” She began to circle the table, toward Hades. “We would be stronger than ever, in our palace of the dead.”

Imperceptibly, the table grew ever so slightly and, to Hades left, a new seat appeared. It matched his, square, black stone, but it was trimmed with glittering gemstones arranged into the pattern of vivid flowers with twirling stems of spun gold. Persephone took her seat and clasped her lover’s waiting hand. She looked out to the rest of the gods who watched her in stunned silence.

The lightning god broke the silence. “What,” Zeus croaked, “Is your offer?”

“My domain is too important to leave to my mother. She’ll kill everyone by accident or leave things so stagnant nothing will ever change. I offer that I shall spend part of the year up here, and the rest in the Underworld.”

“How much of the year?”

“Let’s start with the minimum,” she said as she reached into her robes and procured a half eaten pomegranate which she threw onto the table. “Half.”

The debate lasted only a few minutes, after that. It was determined that, with the newfound importance of her job, Persephone would need to spend that half of the year in the world, while she would be free to spend the other half in the Underworld, during fall and winter when her presence would not be missed as much. Also, by leaving her mantle as it waned, her gifts could not run amok in her absence.

Unfortunately for our new couple, it was already the first month of spring, and Persephone was needed to end the deep frost over the world of the living and see back to her domain. She would have to leave Hades.

She and Hades lingered at the door to the temple, unwilling to say goodbye.

“I’ll write you every chance I get.” Hades told her.

“I know. And we can visit.”

“I can only ever spare hours out of the Underworld, and you’ll be so busy...”

“I know, I know. But his is our best option. Our best way to be together and maintain peace.”

Demeter approached them in a huff.

“Well, come on,” she said, “If you’re done posturing there’s work to be done.”

“Mother,” Persephone said, “You know things can’t be like they were.”

“And why not? You’re little speech worked on them, but you’ll never scare me, girl. You know what happens to children who strike out against their parents.”

“Yes,” she said, “They’re hounded by the Furies. By the way, have you met my new friends, Alecto, Megaera, and Tiphone?”

Suddenly the three winged avengers swooped over Demeter’s head, cackling like crows.

“I’m not too scared of them, these days.”

Demeter’s lip quivered as she watched the kindly one’s circle above. “Fine. I’ll be outside.” She stopped by the archway. “Was I really so terrible, Persephone? Was I really so awful a mother?”

“Yes,” she said at once, “Every day for all my life.”

“You needn’t be any longer,” Hades said, “You can always change.”

“Gods are eternal, death lord,” she whispered, “We do not change.”

“Your daughter taught me otherwise. That we can let what’s old die, and replace it with something new. We can still grow.”

She didn’t linger any longer.

“You’ll be okay with her?”

“Yes,” Persephone reassured him, “There’s nothing she can do to me, now that I know how weak she is. And how strong I am. How about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, all alone in that big house. I worry about you.”

He laughed, “It will seem empty without you. But I’ve managed before. I can do it for six months.”

She smiled and kissed him. They wanted it to last forever, but it seemed to end before it even began.

“Okay,” she croaked and wiped a tear from her eye, “I have to leave now or I never will. I’ll see you again, my love.”

“And I, you.”

They kissed one last time, and she left, and she was gone, and he was alone.

As they re-boarded his golden cart, Cerberus kept nestled against his side, never leaving him a moment without the hound’s warm touch. Hades gripped the reigns and felt a small touch on his elbow. He looked down to see Hestia, smiling and stroking Cerberus’ heads.

“You know my favorite thing about the hearth?” Her voice was light and soft like fresh cotton.

“What’s that, sister?”

“It’s a single point, just one feature of a house, but it gives the whole home warmth. It cooks the food. It’s where everyone gathers, even in the summer when it isn’t lit. Wherever it’s placed, it becomes the center. It’s where the love in a home begins. Our hearts are the same.”

“I fear my heart will be cold for some time, yet.”

She shook her head. “Our bonds to others make the kindling. Every little connection, friendship, and love are worth their weight in warmth. You’ve always kept precious few, Hades, but this one…I don’t think you’ll ever be cold again.”

He smiled. “You know, I hate this place. The gaudy buildings, the feuding relatives, all the empty grandeur and false bravado. But you, dear Hestia, are the one bright spot in this din. I treasure our talks, however rare they may be.”

“Just light a fire. I’ll be there.”

She watched them depart through the cloudy portal as Hades left Olympus for, as always, he hoped to be the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading all the way to the exciting climax! I really loved writing this, especially Persephone's speech. 
> 
> But, what's that? This fic is supposed to have eight chapters? Guess there's an epilogue, check back real soon!


	8. When the Seasons Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the most interesting people in coffee shops.

Autumn leaves crunched under Hades leather boots as he approached La Colombe. New York was perpetually overcast this time of year, the mood dour with every resident wearing their mourning for summer on their sleeves.

Hades, King of the Underworld, on the other hand, was strangely chipper, and walked with an uncharacteristic spring in his step through NoHo while Cerberus trotted happily alongside him.

The cafe was crowded, but his usual table was, thankfully, open. He headed straight to the counter and was greeted by a towering, brawny barista with huge, immaculately groomed beard who shuffled over to him. His name tag read ‘Hector.’

“Usual?” He asked.

“I think so. With an extra shot of espresso.”

Hector wrote the order on a little notepad down and Hades handed over a fifty.

“Keep the change.”

“Thanks.”

He started to turn then looked back. “You know, I never thought to ask, but does your mother know about this side job? It’s hard to imagine she would approve.”

Hector sighed, “It was her idea. ‘Develop better people skills,’ she said.”

“I see,” Hades smiled, “That sounds more like her. Well, you seem to be making the best of it. You should consider licensing that espresso machine you made to the other locations, though.”

Hector grinned crookedly, “Lava output may be a little much for them.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” Hades laughed, “Enjoy your day, ‘Hector.’”

“You too, ‘Harry.’”

Hades took his seat and Cerberus curled up around his feet. He cracked his book but, before he could cross the first sentence, he was approached by a woman in a long, navy blue overcoat and a gray beanie barely restraining a mass of black, curly hair.

Hades sighed.

“And what are you doing here?”

“What?” Hecate said, innocently, “I can’t enjoy a cup of the best coffee in New York?”

“I thought this time of year was a big event for your followers?”

“Oh, Mabon can go an hour without me. Besides, the best part isn’t until tonight.”

“Does every pagan holiday involve young women dancing naked under the moon?”

Hecate waggled her eyebrows, “You don’t hear Artemis complaining, do you?”

“Yes, big surprise there. Now, can I help you with something?”

“I’m not missing the latest episode of my favorite show.”

“I thought Charmed was on Sundays?”

She grinned and plopped down across from him. “What are you going to say? Have you thought about it? Do you think she’s changed?” She gasped. "What if she's different? What will you do then?"

“We’ve been writing almost daily. I’m not worried.”

“Then why are you sweating?”

“Because,” he sputtered, “This coffee is very hot and jacket is too thick and this stupid human form is too soft and weak to handle temperature fluctuations. Now, please leave me alone so I can enjoy my wife. I mean book!”

Hecate threw her head back in laughter and retreated to a nearby table where she held up a paper and began to very obviously not read it while watching Hades out of the corner of her eye.

Was he worried? He shouldn’t be.

It was true, he and Persephone had communicated frequently, but most of the messages were brief, rarely more than an 'I love you' or 'How's are the souls of the dead?'

And he had been right that visiting wasn’t possible with how busy she was, packing a whole year’s work into less than six months.

His heart was beating like a war drum and his stomach was full of butterflies.

He wanted her to know how much he missed her and how much he loved her.

How do you say that in just a few words?

How could he convey how his heart had ached all the months?

Why hadn't he prepared

He was brought out of his anxiety spiral by the sound of something impacting the glass by his seat.

He looked up and there, in a robin’s egg blue sweater dress over faded jeans, her face pressed against the glass which fogged as she breathed, was the love of his life. She grinned so wide he could see every one of her pearly teeth contrast the dark of her skin.

His heart stopped.

She dashed to the glass door, threw it open and stepped inside.

“Hey, Mister,” she smiled, “Can I pet your dog?”

He stood on shaky legs, stumbling over Cerberus. She ran to him, leaping into his chest like a linebacker. They wrapped their arms around each other, and just held there, pressed so tight that were there coal between them it would be diamonds.

Hades felt his heartbeat resume as warmth spread out from his chest. The fire in his heart blazed so hot he thought they may burst into flame, but they wouldn’t. The flames of the hearth were safe ones.

“Every day,” he whispered, “Every moment I thought of you. Of this.”

“Me too,” she sniffed, “Every second.”

They finally parted and took each other in.

“You look thin,” she said.

“Do I?”

“Maybe. Are you eating well?”

He laughed, “That’s probably not the issue.”

She grinned, “I guess not.”

They sat at the little table, hands still clasped. Hades spied Hecate wiping her eyes on the edge of her paper.

The big barista had limped over during their reverie. He set down Hades’ croissant and placed a mug of black coffee in front of Persephone.

“On the house.” He rumbled.

“Thanks, Heph.”

He nodded and headed off.

“So, how was it?” Hades asked. “We barely ever talked about work, besides how busy you were.”

“It was a lot,” she sighed, “And it took ages to break the frost. Mother made a real mess of that.”

“And how was Demeter?”

She knew he wasn’t asking if she was well.

“Better. Quiet mostly, and left me to myself, but I think…I think she’s trying. A big part of me wants to give up. Just cut the cord and move on, but…”

“Family,” he said, “Is complicated.”

She smiled, “Something else we have in common.”

Cerberus set his heavy chin on her knee.

“And how’s my three-headed bundle of joy? Are you making trouble for daddy?”

He lolled his tongue out. She laughed and scratched his ears.

“That’s my boy. How's the Underworld?”

"Quiet." He replied. "Or it was. I swear, the past few weeks everyone's been in such good spirits. The furies won't keep quiet, Hypnos can hardly sleep, and Thanatos won't stop smiling."

"That's sweet."

"Not when you have to look at him."

They finished their coffee and departed, bidding the other gods farewell, and strolled arm in arm down the blustery sidewalk.

“Do you think it’ll be hard?” Persephone asked, “Doing this every year? Half together, half apart?”

Hades nodded, “I know it will be. When you're gone is...it's like torture. But I think…I don’t think we’re ever really apart, my love. Even when you were gone, and I was alone in the palace, as much as I missed your presence I could still see you. When I looked at your favorite chair, or tended to your flowers, I felt you with me. Even when you’re a world away, our love kept me warm through that cold summer.” They had just reached the stairs down to the subway station on Broadway and Lafayette.

She stopped at the top, grasped his tie, and pulled his face down into a soft kiss.

“Say stuff like that,” she whispered, “And you’ll make a girl fall for you all over again.”

“That’s the good news about living in the Underworld,” he said as they began their long descent into the earth, “Fall far enough and you'll just end up back to me.”

She giggled and punched his arm. They laughed together, descending down, down, down toward home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Thank you so much for reading and coming along with me on this journey! Writing this meant a lot to me, and, if you're reading this, you mean a lot to me too.
> 
> I can't say this is the final chapter/part of this story. The idea of never revisiting Hades and Persephone in the Underworld makes me sad, even if I don't have any specific ideas for them at the moment.
> 
> Anyway, thank you again! You're wonderful!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check back for the next chapters, I should have them up very soon!


End file.
